havokfandomcom-20200214-history
4. The Emperor and the Klan Scutari
'The Emperor – Karn Imperial Overlord (Klan Scutari)' :In modelling the Karn Emperor, one is faced with a number of problems as obviously no such model was ever released. Also no pictures of him are available as he was never portrayed in the Kommander’s Manual or the Havok supplements released with 2000AD. However we do know that his Klan is the Scutari, and in the Darkest Suns supplement a drop of his blood is used to seed a new world thus allowing him to Telepathically be in touch with his domain through contact with a Nanodroid server implanted with his blood. It is not unreasonable then to assume that to facilitate this telepathic state with what is a Technical object,some form of device is fitted to the Emperor to allow him to view his domain. :The Emperor must be a miniature with Physical presence on the Battlefield, in short he must look the part of an Emperor. I have chosen, again a Space Ranger from the excellent EM4 Series of miniatures. Obviously as a character miniature we must be able to see what he looks like. I resisted the temptation of using the leader which comes of course without a fitted helmet, as this in my view was too easy an option. Therefore I decided to cut the head off a standard Ranger, and replace it with a head with a bionic eye attachment which doubles as the facility by which he telepathically views his far reaches of his empire through contact with the various Nanodroid servers as mentioned above. There are many such heads in the W40K range. After attaching the new head I sprayed the miniature white, and mixed a quantity of Liche purple with mithril silver to give a metallic sheen to his suit. The usual Bronzed flesh and Flesh wash was applied to his head. The flexible parts of his suit were painted with Brazen Brass which I ironically feel is a better “Gold” than Shining Gold. I fitted the Ranger Jetpack to this model as I felt he would have to have the ability to jet out of any danger, if his Scutari bodyguards had been slaughtered. :The two Scutari bodyguards are made from the EM4 Space Ranger leaders. These are in firing pose, with their helmets hanging from their waist band. In their left hand is a Klecta, or a power sword which looks very like one. I cut away the lead which connected this power sword to a waistband control unit, to make it represent a Klecta more closely. I removed the hair from one model to make them different from each other. The Suit is then given a coat of Tin Bitz or Boltgun Metal, I’ve used the former, and other features of the suit I’ve picked out with Chainmail. I use the Emperor and his two bodyguards as a skirmish objective. Obviously the Emperor is never captured as he just jets off when his Bodyguards are killed. (If they’re killed that is!). The Bodyguards are tough however. :Two guards and the Emperor form a Battle objective regardless of Army size. They are unaffected by Psyke attacks, although other units defending this unit are. The Bodyguards can move and fire as any other unit. The Emperor does not fire, but jets away when the last of his Bodyguards fall.This counts as a Nexus win. I've created a card which details the strength of the Bodyguards. Over a number of games these values appear to work quite well. Other Havok enthusiasts will naturally have their own ideas both as regard to the models and the values, In the Havok universe of course everything is valid! :Hengist 10:27, 21 July 2009 (UTC) Category: Karn